


On the moon

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Family Fluff, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: Every one thinks Jiwon's mad, isn't he?





	On the moon

Bobby admits that he looks like a skeleton with deep dark eyes. He doesn't go outside of his house, some people even called him vampire because of his pale skin and some said that he was abandoned by his parents because his crazy. So many rumors yet they didn't have a proof what Bobby really is.

When he walked alone on the street his neighbors is avoiding him, Bobby doesn't care about what they think of him. He locked the door behind him as he sighed, he bring his groceries on the kitchen and arrange it. This is what he do for weeks now, his life was nothing but dull.

He sat on the chair in the front of the window. His eyes turn glassy again as he watched the sun vanished. 9th, 10th, 11th? He doesn't know how many times he cried just sitting there all noon until night.

-Flashback-

"This is too big for the two of us." Bobby said while exploring his eyes in every inch of the house.

"Two? You said we will adopt our first kid." Junhoe pouted, Bobby promised that after they bought a house the second thing that they will do is to adopt a child.

"Yes we will but still this is way too big for us." 

"Then lets adopt all the kids on the orphanage" Bobby laughed, he ruffled Junhoe's hair. What a cutie he thought.

"If we can why not?" Finally they entered the house and explore every room of it, it has a three rooms, two bathrooms, a big kitchen and a big living room.

"This is it, we can settle here right away." Junhoe said as he brushed his fingers on the counter tops, This is his dream to have a house with Bobby and of course a kid that they will raise well.

"Then lets take it." Bobby circled his hands on Junhoe's waist and pull him closer. "Lets go to the orphanage after we move here." Then he gave Junhoe a quick peck on the lips.

"No funny business when we have our own child." Junhoe touched his lover's pinkish lips, how he want to bite it until it bruise, Bobby laughed at what his partner said.

"Why? We have our own room you know." He looked at Junhoe's eyes way down to his lips. "You know Hon, lets get our things and after that we could go to the orphanage." He cupped the younger's face and gave him a hot intense kiss. They both smiled on each other's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

"Gon hurry up your dad's waiting for you." Junhoe shouted, they adopted a little boy and named it Gon, Kim Gon. 

"Be right there." Gon shouted back as he hop way down on the stairs.

"Lets go." 

Bobby recieve his salary and decided to take his family out of town, this is their first trip with their son. So he wanted it to be memorable, they were singing together with the radio.

"Dad I got a star on school, look." Gon said proudly.

"Daddy's driving Gon, he will look at that later." Junhoe said as he looked at the mirror, eyes reflecting on the kid.

"But I want now."

"Gon what did I told you?" 

"But-" 

"Wait until we reached the hotel and you can play with your Dad." Junhoe uttered, he shifted his eyes on the window, then they heard a sob.

"What happened baby?" Bobby asked worry.

"I-its just, I want t-to show you what I've g-got." He manage to say between his sobs. They used to it because Bobby always spoiled the kid that's why he got this little bratty attitude like Junhoe.

"Okay okay stop sobbing, here let me see." Seems like there's no other car on the road so for a moment Bobby leaned back to search for his son's hand. "Wow that's a big star." Bobby smiled proudly on his son, he ruffles Gon's hair "Next time you should get-"

"JIWON!!" Junhoe shouted as he take the steering wheel from his husband. Bobby can only see a blinding light.

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Just like that Bobby found himself on the hospital, that time he can't even manage to sit up. His arms was covered in bandage and also his right leg.

"Junhoe, Gon, where are they?" He asked the nurse beside him.

"They're on the emergency room right now, they're more damaged." The nurse replied and walked away, Bobby panicked he wants to go there, he wants to see his son and husband. After an hour a Doctor entered into Bobby's room.

"D-doc." Bobby said as he tried to sit up but the doctor push him back and make him relax.

"Don't force yourself, are you mayhaps related to Kim Junhoe and Kim Gon?" The doctor asked as he lift the pages of the papers that his holding.

"Y-yes, they're my family." Bobby kinda struggle in speaking. "A-are they okay? Wh-what happened?" He touched his head that's been aching for a minute now.

"You were involved in a car accident, the truck hits on the passenger sit really hard, good thing that the only damage part on you was your right leg." The doctor said. He just shut his mouth and wait for the doctor to speak again. "Mr.Kim Junhoe received all the impact of the truck, he tried to push you so that his the only one that's been damaged really hard... his bones were wreck into pieces and his Body is almost twisted... and the kid He also didn't survive the surgery-" the Doctor stop as he heard a sob from the man. 

"If you'll excuse me." The doctor said and walked out. 

"Why?!!" Bobby shouted, he hit his legs again and again it was numb, his heart aches more than his body. "Why not me?" He said, he blamed himself. "If I just listen to you love." He mumbled. 

-Present-

Its been weeks,it was supposed to be their anniversary that's also the other reason why Jiwon take them out, he wanted to have a family time since he's going to be busy again but guess the reason why he work so hard is now gone.

"How'd you doing there love?" Jiwon asked "I'm doing great here, soon I will find a job. I feel burden to Yunhyeong, he always feed me." Jiwon smiled, "is Gon doing great?" Jiwon fixed his sit and leaned on the window. The called air was brushing through his face.

"Take care Ji, we're okay here."

"I love you dad."

Everytime the moon appeared Jiwon always talks, he always heard Junhoe and Gon's voice from the moon so he talks back every night to it. People said that he's crazy, that he lost his mind but they don't know how it feels to lose your family.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored hahahaha hope you like this.


End file.
